1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and specifically to an image processing device and an image display device for displaying a stereoscopic moving image, a processing and display method of images, and a program that lets a computer execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed display systems for displaying a stereoscopic moving image. To display the stereoscopic moving image, stereoscopic image pairs respectively including two images of an object viewed from different viewpoints are displayed in the temporal order using binocular disparity. One of such display systems is the shutter glasses system of displaying two different images alternately in the temporal order and switching between the two images by switching shutters disposed on front surfaces of the glasses between a transmitting state and a light shielding state. In this case, the left and right shutters are controlled separately so that the left shutter is in the transmitting state and the right shutter is in the light shielding state when the image is supplied to the left eye. On the contrary, when the image is supplied to the right eye, the left shutter is in the light shielding state and the right shutter is in the transmitting state. Thus, a viewer can recognize the stereoscopic moving image based on the binocular disparity (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-326947 (FIG. 1)).